


Cards and Arrows

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Missing Scene, and grizzop is happy, expanding on the scene in damascus, i just love all their interactions, sasha cheats at cards and grizzop hands over arrows, sasha is confused, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Sasha is confused at Grizzop's card playing technique, and Grizzop is just happy to be doing anything.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Cards and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i love these two SO much. they met, immediately respected each other's competence and became friends. Last time i posted for them it was sad, so please have happy/silliness.
> 
> Shout out to both historia-gloria and howshouldiknowboutlife for helping me with this <3

Sasha was, to say the least, mildly confused. She had learned to read Grizzop pretty early on. It was actually fairly easy if you knew what to pay attention to, and what you paid attention to were his ears, because they gave everything away. He could school his face into impassivity (well, what constituted as impassivity for him, which usually meant annoyance or impatience) but his ears almost always gave the game away. She was honestly surprised that the others hadn’t seemed to have picked up on the tell, or if they had, they didn’t seem to act upon it. She would often cringe internally when Hamid or Azu (or Oscar) didn’t pick up on one of his signs, and completely misread the situation. 

Currently, his ears were out, and relaxed, only giving the occasional flick when a fly landed on them or a twitch in the direction of any heard movements. 

Which was completely, and utterly baffling to Sasha, because the thing was,  _ the thing was _ , Grizzop was losing  _ terribly _ , and Sasha was starting to feel guilty for taking all of his arrows. She could not fathom how he could be so at ease, when he was losing arrows faster than when surrounded by a contingent of lads and blokes. 

Something must be affecting how he was thinking. Maybe it had to do with being stuck in this compound for so long, or maybe it was a side effect of the giant creatures guarding each of the buildings, or he was just trying to make up for attempting to convert her to the Cult of Artemis (which actually hadn’t really bothered her all that much), or maybe it was the splatters of carnage strewn about from when Hamid fireballed the guardhouse to oblivion, or when she blew up the admin building. 

On second thought it probably wasn’t that last one, Grizzop was just as used to gore as the rest of the party, if not more so. 

Now to be fair, Sasha  _ was _ cheating… like, a lot. But, that was how you won at cards, you cheated. That’s just how the game was played. But Grizzop wasn’t even attempting to cheat! He was just sat there, gleefully putting down absolutely  _ terrible _ cards, surrendering more, and more arrows to her with the biggest, sharpest grin on his face. And he would cackle to himself, like, with every other hand! Did he have a plan up his sleeve? (In his quiver?) Did he do something to the cards? To the arrows? What  _ was _ his plan? 

She pulled another ace out of her sleeve and put it down, and squinted suspiciously as Grizzop handed over yet another arrow. She  _ would _ figure out what he was up to. 

\-------

Grizzop was delighted to be doing something,  _ anything _ , other than just standing (vibrating) in place. He absolutely jumped at the chance to play cards with Sasha, because  _ yes please anything to keep us occupied and maybe get by the embarrassment and awkwardness of attempting to recruit you into the Cult of Artemis thank you very much _ .

Grizzop wasn’t the best at most card games, but he wasn’t the worst either. The thing was, Sasha was cheating, and not even hiding it. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, her sleight of hand was  _ very _ good; Grizzop had just learned enough of how she moved to spot when she was doing it, if not actually seeing exactly  _ what _ she was doing. It didn’t really bother Grizzop all that much. It was just how she played. He really was just pleased to be sitting across from her, playing cards, and enjoying her company. 

Sure it was much too hot out - even in the shade - and he had to keep flicking off the damn flies that kept landing on his ears, and there were the exploded remains of multiple… people nearby, and the smell from pile of meat for the beasts would occasionally waft their way. But, they were alive, they were together, and there wasn’t any imminent danger. Being in good company, with a fellow hunter, was the next best thing to the joy of the hunt itself.   
  
So, Grizzop cackled delightedly at Sasha’s puzzled expression as he placed yet another terrible hand down, and relinquished another arrow. He honestly didn’t even think Artemis would mind him volunteering them over, after all, part of keeping the pack strong, was keeping it together and happy. Giving Sahsa multiple sharp objects, one of the things she loved most, could  _ only _ make her more happy, and Grizzop was more than willing to do that for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cards and Arrows [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468050) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
